


After School Secret

by Evergade



Series: Ichimura Hitoshi's Doujinshi [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ichimura Hitoshi, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, PWP, Samewise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Le soleil rayonnait sur l'Ile du Destin et par cette après-midi d'été, tous les étudiants du lycée de l'île avaient décidé de passer la pause déjeuné dehors. Cependant, dans une salle de classe complètement vide, deux personne avaient visiblement décidé d'en faire autrement.





	After School Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Le soleil rayonnait sur l'Ile du Destin. Chose assez commune, il fallait l'avoué, mais par cette après-midi d'été tous les étudiants du lycée de l'île avaient décidé de passer la pause déjeuné dehors, au soleil, dans une chaleur qui était encore supportable. Cependant, dans une salle de classe complètement vide, deux personne avaient visiblement décidé d'en faire autrement.

-On... On peut pas... dit une voix étouffée à travers la porte.

-Hum ? Fit une voix nettement plus grave que la première.

-On peut pas... faire... ce genre de chose... Au lycée...

Dans cette dite salle de classe, deux élèves se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, tout en s'embrassant furieusement. Le plus petit était brun, avec les cheveux en pique, le visage rougi par le plaisir. Il était assis sur une table alors que son amant était sur lui, ses cheveux argentés lui tombant sur le visage.

Une main glissa entre ses jambes.

-Dépêches-toi... Et ouvres les jambes...

Sora et Riku s'étaient rejoints dans la salle de classe, pendant la pause de midi, profitant de l'absence de tout le monde pour passer un moment ensemble. Une chose en entraînant une autre, et parce que Riku était Riku, de simples baisers s'étaient vite transformés en une étreinte enflammée. Et rapidement, Riku avait allongé le brun sur une table pour le préparer alors que Sora perdait son pantalon et son caleçon. La chemise ouverte, il respirait bruyamment alors que Riku retirait ses doigts et lui attrapait les cuisses.

-Ne m'en veux pas si on a des problèmes, soupira Sora.

-Des problèmes ? Demanda Riku tout en se glissant dans ses jambes.

-Si un prof nous attrape ou quoi...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase en sentant le sexe de Riku entrer en lui.

-Donc ça va du moment qu'on ne se fait pas attraper ? Dit l'argenté

-Ce... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... !

Il s'accrocha aux épaules du plus grand en étouffant un gémissement.

-On... On ne pourrait pas faire ça à la maison ? Demanda Sora avec une voix déformée par le plaisir.

-C'est trop tard maintenant, dit l'argenté. Et de toute façon…

Il commença à bouger à l'intérieur du plus jeune.

-Même quand on le fait chez nous, tu te plains parce que nos parents pourraient arriver...

-Mais même…

Riku fronça les sourcils et il tira sur la joue du brun. Il demanda en grognant :

-Pendant combien de temps tu comptes me faire attendre, au juste ?

Sora se fit la réflexion silencieuse que Riku avait l'air un peu en colère. '' _Je peux peut-être le laisser me_ … ''

-De toute façon, reprit l'argenté, j'ai appliqué une barrière sur la porte pour qu'on soit tranquille.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'utiliser le pouvoir des ténèbres pour ça ! Soupira Sora.

Riku prit le sexe du plus jeune dans sa main sans répondre. Sora écarquilla les yeux et ferma la bouche quand un gémissement lui remonta dans la gorge.

-Ne ne le touche pas ! Dit Sora, les larmes aux yeux. Sinon je vais...ve...venir.

-C'est le but, non ?

-Mais je ne vais pas le faire ici !

L'argenté grogna en réalisant que malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'arrivait pas à le faire céder. '' _Q_ _uand je pensai_ _s_ _qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde…_ ''

-Tu n'as qu'à te retenir, fit-il en continuant ses mouvements de bassins, néanmoins plus doucement.

-T'es pas humain ! Fit Sora en comprenant que Riku n'était pas près de finir.

-Tu fais trop de bruit, soupira Riku.

-J'arriverais pas… dit Sora, les joues rouges. J'arriverais pas à me retenir…

'' _On va essayer quelque chose_ '' songea Riku.

Il sortit du brun, qui poussa un grognement sous le vide qu'il ressentait.

-Je… Je t'ai vexé ? Demanda Sora.

-Non, fit Riku en l'embrassant. On va juste… Changer un peu…

Il attrapa le plus jeune par les hanches et le souleva. Il le posa par terre et le retourna. Sora posa ses mains sur le bureau et Riku l'enlaça. Il lui mordilla l'oreille, avant de se réintroduire en lui. Sora respirait bruyamment et s'allongea sur le ventre. Riku se remit à bouger à un certain rythme à l’intérieur du brun qui gémissait son nom.

-Riku... Rikuuu... C’est tellement bon...

L'argenté constata avec une agréable surprise que Sora ne posait pas autant de résistance dans cette position. Il continuait de soupirer en prononçant son nom pour finalement se libérer dans un gémissement, se rependant sur le sol de la salle de classe.

-Tu as sali le parquet, commenta Riku. Tu crois que c'est bien ? Ajouta-t-il en lui murmurant à son oreille.

Il le redressa un peu, le saisissant par les bras et fut étonné de voir à quel point Sora se laissait faire à présent.

-Je ne croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir dans un endroit pareil? Commenta Riku.

Il sentit le brun trembler dans ses bras, probablement devenu trop sensible.

-On devrait peut-être arrêter maintenant… Dit le plus vieux.

Il se retira du brun. Sora lui faisait toujours une scène parce qu'il venait à l'intérieur alors il avait pris l'habitude de se retirer un peu avant la fin pour se finir avec sa main. Mais cette fois, le brun protesta.

-Non, ne l’enlève pas !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui te plaignais au début ?

-C'est... C'est différent. Tu... J'adore faire ça avec toi !

L'argenté sourit devant la déclaration. S'il n'était pas déjà amoureux de lui depuis tout ce temps, il le ferait dès que le brun lui sortait des phrases comme ça, ou qu'il le regardait avec ses éternels grands yeux bleus innocent.

-Même si… Même si tu te payes toujours ma tête… Continua Sora.

'' _Avec une tête pareil_ , songea Riku, _comment je peux faire autrement..._ ''

Il lui jeta un coup d’œil et fut frappé par le visage fermé du plus vieux. Riku n'était pas vraiment le genre à exprimer ses sentiments devant qui que ce soit. Sauf Sora qui, depuis toujours, avait l'immense privilège de voir à travers ce masque. Mais avec les années, et surtout avec leur quête et le fait que Riku avait cédé face aux ténèbres, ce qu'il ne se pardonnait toujours pas, il n'arrivait pas à lire aussi bien qu'avant. Riku le savait et parfois en profitait, surtout pour lui cacher ses élans de jalousie quand il voyait le brun bien s'entendre et parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il le retourna complètement et Sora se retrouva dans sa position initiale, le dos collé au bureau.

Sora se laissa embrasser. Riku reprit ses allés-et-venues en agrippant ses cuisses et Sora gémit de plus en plus fort, les bruits étouffés par la bouche de l'argenté. Doucement, la pression continuait de monter à l'intérieur du plus vieux et il s'écarta pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il sentait sa transpiration couler sur pratiquement tout son corps, dans son dos, entre les courbes musclées de son ventre, le long de ses jambes et sur son front, collant certaines de ses mèches de cheveux et un coup d’œil à Sora lui fit savoir que le petit brun n'était pas en meilleur état que lui.

Il se retint de sourire en se disant qu'il pouvait encore le taquiner un peu.

-Eh bien… Tu en mets partout, fit-il en faisant allusion au liquide pré-séminal qui sortait de son membre et qui roulait le long de son ventre.

-La… La ferme ! Gémit Sora.

Riku sourit et sentant la pression devenir insupportable, il accéléra la cadence, obtenant un gémissement plus fort de son amant.

-Non… Je… Je vais encore… Je vais…  !

Riku serra les dents en se sentant venir, à son tour et lorsqu'il regarda Sora, il vit qu'il lui tendait les bras vers lui.

-Je veux qu'on vienne ensemble ! Demanda Sora, le visage cramoisi par le plaisir.

Riku voulait se retenir encore un peu, mais devant un visage suppliant aussi adorable, il ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il oublia de se retirer et jouit à l'intérieur alors que Sora se répandait sur son ventre en criant légèrement.

Riku essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration et vit Sora se laisser complètement tomber sur le bureau, les muscles décontractés.

-Wow... C'était…

Riku leva les yeux vers lui. Sora avait la tête en arrière, certainement dans une phase post-orgasmique des plus délicieuses, les mains sur les fesses.

-Tu m'as tellement rempli, soupira-t-il avec plaisir.

Riku soupira intérieurement. Pour l'instant, Sora était encore sur son petit nuage, mais dès qu'il en descendrait, il allait lui causer une scène parce qu'il avait joui en lui.

'' _Enfin, ça vaudra le coup de me faire engueuler_ '' se dit Riku avec un léger sourire alors qu'il admirait Sora, qui était complètement ailleurs, une expression divine sur le visage.

* * *

 

-J'imagine que ça faisait vraiment longtemps… Commenta Riku d'un air absent.

Sora ne répondit pas, se contentant de laver le sol qu'il avait sali avec un chiffon.

-En fait, on aurait peut-être dû le faire chez nous, continua Riku en le regardant faire sans lever le petit doigt, comme ça tu aurais pu t'endormir juste après...

'' _C'est trop tard maintenant_ '' songea Sora avec fureur contre Riku et lui-même parce qu'il s'était laissé aller. '' _Je ne referais jamais plus ça ici_!''


End file.
